


Fight

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Healing, Hunting gone wrong, Injured!You, Reader-Insert, Worried Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get injured and Lexa is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

You hiss as the needle pulls together the torn skin.

It hurts; a cold bite in the needle's pierce numbed little by the nasty concoction Lexa made you drink.

She sits by your side her hands eclipsing one of yours.

Green eyes glare with a hawk's focus at the healer's stitches waiting for one mistake.

The healer nods to you both when she finishes whispering something to Lexa before she departs.

With the company gone, the rigidness of her spine eases but doesn't dissipate.

Her shoulders are hunched holding the weight of the world.

Lexa doesn't meet your eyes but glares at the sheets where your wound hides.

"What's wrong?"

You don't realize the idiocy of the question until already escapes your lips. 

Lexa doesn't answer but you watch her hands clench into fists.

Her eyes don't leave the sheets.

"Why are you so reckless?"

You can only stare at her dumbfounded.

Her green eyes burn you with their stare: the anger and worry feeding off each other.

"Is it so hard for you to stay safe? Why does it always have to be you?" Lexa inhales deeply through her nose her voice quieting. "You can't save everyone."

Your answer is immediate.

"Yes I can."

Lexa clenches her jaw and stares at the ceiling before breathing deeply.

This time when Lexa speaks, it's almost inaudible and you strain to hear every word.

"Do you even know what it felt like seeing you carried to camp? How my heart stopped? How my blood became ice? You were covered in blood and for what?"

"A life, " you reach out your arm body relaxing when her warm fingers grip yours. 

Your arm shakes when you lift it but you manage to bring it to your lips.

You place a tender kiss on her knuckles and grin.

Lexa's inhale at the contact is shaky as she relaxes.

She closes her eyes and when they open they're glistening. 

"I almost lost you. " 

Lexa's voice is so broken in its whisper it makes your heart ache. 

You hold out your arms in a silent offer of comfort even with the bruising and high amounts of stitching to your sides.

She stands up hesitating before removing her cape and pauldron settling on the bed as smoothly add possible to not open your stitches.

Lexa lays next to you eyes pleading.

You could never deny her.

She lifts your top half with deceptively strong arms letting your head rest on her chest.

You nuzzle into your makeshift pillow kissing exposed skin.

Her grip on your waist is tight but not painful just needing proof you're still here. 

"Don't do that to me again," Lexa whispers into the tent the candles our only audience.

She continues.

"I need you to keep fighting."

You look up at Lexa cupping her cheek rubbing the smooth skin.

"My fight will never end with you here."

Lexa's nose bumps into yours as she leads you into a sweet kiss.

You can only hope you're telling the truth.


End file.
